


Valentine's Day

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Valentine's Day Tmnt rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Valentine's Day

“Come on, Michelangelo!,”Bluu whispered at Michelangelo in family room,”You know your brother more than I do! You should be able to know what's his favorite sweets!”  
“But I don't even know that he even likes sweets!,”Mikey replied.  
It's already Valentine's day and Raph didn't bother to talk to Clara all day because he was too busy preparing for a surprise this evening. He went out to the streets of New york in his and left his shell cell in his bedroom.  
Clara was wondering if she made Raph mad or something because he wasn’t answering his cell and he didn’t come to visit her. She was upset and sad.  
Leo was out in NYC as well looking for the perfect gift for Bluu for Valentine’s Day. He wondered what to get her though.  
“Why can't you ask him yourself?”  
“Because it's supposed to a surprise! And I have seven hours to make it! Now does even have a snack that he likes??”  
Mikey scratch his head in thought then a moment he spoke,”Well besides plain tea,he does like fish,rice, apples…”  
“Apples?,”she asked enthusiastically.  
Ofcourse! She thought.  
Raph ran through street markets hoping to find the special gift for Clara. He had no idea he was about to carry a dozen. All he cared was that he had until nightfall then have it all set in Clara’s home.  
Clara decided to go to sleep early since she didn’t have anything else to do.  
Leo found the perfect item for his beloved mate. It was perfect. He bought her a new weapon a twin kusarigama.  
“I know just the thing!,”Bluu cried,”Thanks Mikey!”  
She hugged him the on leaped over the couch rushing out the lair and climbed out the sewers heading to the grocery store. It only took less than a half hour before she burst into her apartment and got to work in her kitchen.  
Just as the sun climbed down Raph had arms full of gifts which he tried his best to carry. He stopped at a certain rooftop to throw in his black vigilante outfit also known as Nightwatcher. It was well hidden in broom closet and now he was about to make bigger surprise for Clara.  
Clara didn’t know what was gonna happen. She was sound asleep still sleeping naked in her bed.  
Leo was returning home to the lair to wrap her present he bought for her. He smiled thinking about her.  
Later, Bluu placed the cupcake batter she made into oven to bake. Then she turned to the counter and started the icing. She couldn't help blush when she thought his surprise Leo would be. Cupcakes with Apple and cream cheese flavoring plus the fact it was bake by her.  
Raph finally landed on the safety bars of Clara’s balcony to her apartment. Quickly he unlocked the door and quietly set everything up in the living room.  
Clara was still sound sleep dreaming about and having fantasies of Raph. She cried in her sleep.  
Leo put her present wrapped in tissue paper and then put them in a Valentine’s Day gift bag. He was waiting for Bluu to come.  
Raph heard her cries and completely forgot she was home. With his cunning ninja skills, the sofa was pushed aside and everything was ready in a matter of 20 minutes. Raph clapped his hands clean of his work as it glowed red and gold. Then he walked in Claras room. He calmly approached her sleeping form.  
The cupcakes finished baking and had to be cooled before she placed icing on top. With the help of the fridge it only took less than three minutes. The speed skills of a ninja helped her hit every adorably puffy cupcakes with icing then slide them all in a blue box before tying a sparkling teal bow on top.  
Clara had tears falling down her cheeks in her sleep as she thought Raph dumped her.  
Leo decided to go to her apartment and surprise her there. He ran and jumped along rooftops as he was dressed up as the Ghost his old persona.  
All there was left to complete this treat was red wine. Luckily she saved it in her cupboard. Once she bent down to grab it she didn't notice Leo stepping in through her balcony.  
“Clara,”he whispered in her ear,”Clara. “  
He gently shook her to wake up.

Clara fluttered her eyes open and she gasped. The nightwatcher was in her room!  
“Hi Mr. Nightwatcher. What’re you doing here in my room?” she asked still half asleep.  
Leo now the Ghost snuck up behind her and picked her up taking her to her living room where he laid her down on her couch as he swiftly climbed on top of her.  
Bluu was completely shocked now that her almost jumped out of her chest.  
“Leo!,”she gasped while still holding the bottle of wine.  
“I have a surprise for you, “he said smirking. “Care to join me in the living room?”  
Clara looked at his helmeted face.  
“Wh-what why? Why’re you here? Raph never showed up. Idk why you’re here. It’s not like I’ve been having fantasies of you or anything like that.”  
Leo smirked down at her.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day my sweetheart,” he cooed to her handing her her present. He hoped she would love it a lot.  
“For me?,”she asked. She didn't expect a gift from him only to give him a gift.  
“I beg the differ,”he chuckled. When he tried helping her out of bed Clara pulled away and he caught a glimpse to know why.  
“Fantasies, huh?”  
“I-I always sleep naked. That’s all,” Clara said blushing a light shade of pink as she looked away from him.  
Leo nodded and smiled at her. He was so eager he couldn’t wait for her to open her present.  
Bluu unwrapped the gift then her eyes sparked. “Aaah!,”she cried like schoolgirl with new accessories. She held the kusarigama blades and watch as it gleam in greeting.  
“Leo! This is so cool I love it!”  
“That's fine by me!”  
He picks her up bridal style and carried her out in the front room.  
What Clara saw amazed shocked and surprised her.  
“Nightwatcher you did all this for me? It’s beautiful! But why? You don’t even know me,” she stuttered nervously.  
Leo smiled warmly at her and kissed her lips passionately pulling her closer to him as he molded his lips with hers.  
Fresh red roses were set on the coffee table along with chocolate cake, whine and two glasses. A ninja teddy bear holding a big heart box of chocolate lean next to the table. Red petals spread all over the floor as well as small candles.  
“It was a surprise from Raph. He knew most of the things you would like including yours truly: Nightwatcher.”  
Bluu sighed between their locked lips as she slowly melt. Suddenly something came to mind and she answered, “Wait I should give you your gift too!”  
She hurried to the kitchen and retrieve the blue box.  
Clara’s eyes widened. She still couldn’t figure it out.  
“B-but Nightwatcher I’m faithful only to Raph! I-I’m sorry!” she said backing away from him.  
Leo nodded as he eagerly waited and he wondered what his present from her was. He smiled just thinking about it under his hood that was on top of his head.  
He looks so cute! She thought. She sat back down and passed him the box.  
“But Babe isn't this what you want?,”he asked.  
“I thought you would want something special for Valentine's day?”  
“Wait…….Raph? I-is that you?!” Clara asked him as she walked over to him. She started to cry.  
Leo opened it and looked inside.  
“Sweetheart! I love them! Thank you!” he said as he tried one.  
Bluu blushed and giggled.  
“Well thanks but if only I could find you a good looking japanese weapon too!”  
“Wha--Huh?! No I don't know what your talking about!,”he replied.  
“Oh I’m sorry Nightwatcher my mistake. I love everything but Raph isn’t here!” Clara said sobbing.  
“It’s ok sweetie. I didn’t need one anyway. I love the gifts mostly that come from you from the heart when you make them.”  
Her smile spread wider.  
“Oh Leo!,”she cried hugging his shoulder and kissing his cheek.  
“Happy Valentine's day!”  
Nightwatcher sighed.  
This isn't working too good he thought.  
I hate it when she cry like this but I cant show my identity. Can i?  
Clara looked up at him and walked over to him hugging him tightly to her.  
“Tell Raph I said it’s beautiful and thank you,” she said then walked back to her room.  
Leo smiled back at her hugging her tightly to him.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day my love!” he said cheering happily as he kissed her temple.  
Giggles fluttered from Bluu.  
“You too,Sweet love, “She grinned then did a sneak attack then dab his nose with icing.  
“Wait,”he said grabbing her wrist. The next thing he did was pull of his helmet to reveal himself.  
Clara’s eyes widened. It was Raph!  
“Raph?! What the hell?! You were ignoring me all day I thought you broke up with me!” she sobbed.  
Leo just chuckled at that and rubbed his nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss putting icing on her nose now.  
She squeaked but took a taste of the sweet cream then wrapped her arms around his neck for a kiss.  
“Of course not baby I wanted to surprise you!”  
He hugged her waist hoping for forgiveness.  
Clara then stopped crying and smiled up at him and nodded.  
“You know Mr. Nightwatcher you better make it up to me by ravishing me!”  
Leo smirked as he licked the rest of the icing off of her nose then licked all over her face wanting to taste her sweet succulent skin.  
“Leo!,”she giggled but rubbed at his shoulder hopping to encourage him to continue.  
“Oh I do more than just that,”He smirked,”Why don't you go over there and ‘try some chocolate cake’?”  
Clara nodded as she walked over to the chocolate cake and literally tried a piece of it.  
Leo then began to put icing on all over her body as he licked and lapped at her skin greedily.  
While still naked, Raph walked over and took her plate and smashed it over her body.  
“Leo the cupca-AAaah!”  
It shocked her but she moaned.  
Clara squeaked and gasped wondering what Raph was up to.  
Leo licked the icing off every square inch of her body lapping her skin clean.  
He grabbed her hips and knelt down licking his lips at the cake smeared skin on Clara. Raph draw out his tongue and licked at it.  
Her clothes slowly dropped down on her hips with only the bra left buckled around her. She softly whined as Leo licked off the frosting.  
Clara started to moan and mewl softly.  
Leo then took her bra and underwear off and made hickeys on her neck.  
“Leo...d-down boy!,”she moaned.  
He ate it off from her thighs to lower abdomen to stomach licking his way up.  
Clara elicited some more moans and now whimpers.  
Leo traveled down lower to her shoulders nipping and sucking hickeys across her skin.  
Loads of moans rolled out her tongue as she drew her head back and closed heart eyes.  
He took his time cleaning her breasts as well, sucking and licking the chocolate icing which mixed in her sweet breast milk.  
“Ahh Nightwatcher please!” Clara mewled cutely.  
Leo took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the bud to make it harden as he tweaked the other.  
“That'll help wash it all down,”he smirked as he tugged at the first nipple. He licked it one more time then moved his mouth to the next.  
“Ooh! Leo! Aah, J-Jungle ghost,”She sighed massaging his scalp.  
“B-but how am I leaking breast milk? I don’t have kids and I’m not pregnant!” Clara said gasping.  
Leo smirked as he stopped with that one and started to suck on the other one doing the same exact thing.  
We did have sex several weeks ago he thought  
Or was it a month ago?  
He ate the cake and icing off then sucked her other rosebud.  
Her moans of Leo's other name floated above them along with steaming breaths.  
“Raph please answer me!” Clara said moaning.  
Leo sucked on her clit and fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
“We had sex before remember?,”he replied. Raph popped the nipple several until it harden.  
“Jungle Ghost! Aaugh!”  
Her body stirred but his hands held her in place.  
“But that doesn’t matter. I’m not pregnant right?” Clara mewled.  
Leo rubbed and stroked along her inner walls with two fingers.  
“If you are would you want it?”  
He climbed back on his feet and bit her shoulder hard.  
She whimpered at his touch.  
Clara nodded as she moaned and whimpered.  
Leo delved his tongue into her pussy and lapped at her inner walls.  
His tongue ran over the wound he left tasting iron from the small beads of blood.  
She nearly crushed his head between her thighs as she moan louder.  
“Wh-what about you Raph? Would you want the kid?” Clara mewled.  
Leo took his fingers and his tongue out of her as he got ready to enter her.  
Bluu breathed long and slow but she spread as best as she could with shaky legs.  
He nods then took in more of the cake on her body until she was clean. He finished what's left on her neck.  
Clara moaned loudly arching her back gripping his shoulders.  
Leo rammed himself into her as he started thrusting hard into her.  
“Aaah! HAAH! BABY!”  
Her claws grabbed handfuls of his cloak.  
Raph faced her and picked her up walking around the coffee table to lay her body into the living room pillows which were set on the floor.  
Clara held on tightly to him as she nuzzled his neck.  
Leo increased his speed going deeper faster and harder into her grunting.  
She grabbed a hold of him for dear life and closed her eyes.  
“Ooh, baby...Th-that's it!!”  
They were surrounded by roses and luminance of the candle lights around  
them. Raph stood on his knees on top off Clara slowly peeling off his gear before he continue.  
“Keep it on Nightwatcher and put your helmet back on!” Clars whimpered.  
Leo grinded his hips against hers skin slapping into skin as he groaned from lust.  
Raph stopped then shrugged.  
“Fine,”he laughed.  
He zipped his suit in place then went back to business.  
He grabbed her thighs and pushed them back so he took a good look of her delicious flower.  
The sound of his moans were just as intoxicating as his thrusts. She knew was going to come at any minute but she told him to stop.  
Clara gasped then moaned looking up into his helmeted face.  
Leo stopped thrusting inside of her but never pulled out of her wondering what she wanted.  
Bluu was able to turn so that she was on her hands and knees.  
She looked at him from over her shoulder expecting what she wanted. Bluu even moved rear back and forth as a hint.  
Raph smirked and dug his fingers into her folds.  
Clara looked up at him as she gripped onto his shoulders.  
Leo thrusted into her front from behind as he growled pumping inside and out.  
She screams his name and was forced to rest the side of her head next to her hands.  
His hands were swift creating heavy moisture inside her.  
Clara arched her back as her toes dug into the carpet as she scratched his shoulders.  
Leo slapped her butt cheeks really hard leaving a red handprint as he thrusted into her g spot.  
Bluu almost drooled at the friction.  
Her mind was completely blanked.  
“L-Leo...if you give me babies…!!”  
“Damn your wet baby!,”he growled,”Bet you taste sweeter than strawberry champagne I have for you.”  
He looked over the table where the bottle was set untouched as her continue pumping her.  
“Ahh Raph fuck please! I need you!!!” Clara begged and moaned.  
Leo released his high into her his seeds splashing into her.  
At the same time her orgasm ran through her like lightning taking her breath away then gave it back with heavy panting. Her legs were too weak and she fell on her stomach on the floor.  
He let go then gently pushed her down so that he was cradled between her legs as he position himself.  
Clara blushed her cheeks a deep shade of pink as she stared up into his helmeted face.  
Leo groaned then slid out of her panting picking her up with ease and laid her down on the couch as he rubbed her hips.  
She whimpered but softly answered,”H-Happy Valentine's day … b-baby! I love you, my jungle ghost.”  
He stroked himself with her juices exposing the size of his member. Then he towered over her pushing inside her.  
Clara began screaming his name in pleasure as she arched her back.  
“I love you too my sexy cupid,” Leo cooed to her pulling her into his arms as he laid down on her couch.  
She turned her naked body towards him and kissed at his neck until she fallen asleep.  
He struck deeper into her core swearing in vain at her tightness. Raph was glad he waited all those weeks without sex.  
“Come on baby TAKE IT!!”  
Clara groaned and whimpered scratching his leather clad shoulders.  
Leo nuzzled her neck before closing his eyes and fell asleep.  
His hips pounded against her.  
Clara gripped his shoulders mewling.  
The pace of their rhythm increase until their loud slapping sounds echoed throughout the apartment. Then Raph stopped and stood up dragging her with him. He onto her by her legs while she hooked her arms around and pounded her all over again.  
“Fuck! God Raph! I love you so much!” Clara screamed arching her back.  
“What's my name!? SAY MY NAME!!,”He cried.  
Raph bounced her up and down on his shaft.  
“Raph! RAPH!” Clara screamed and then moaned.  
“Who owns this ass?! Who's ass is it baby!?”  
He slapped his hips against her red hot cheeks violently.  
“Yours!” Clara said whimpering as she gripped the pillows underneath her and came.  
“That's right baby!! I own that!!”  
He released his high and overfilled her with cum.  
Clara moaned one last time and then panted heavily.  
He pulled out groaning but gave her ass a good slap before he sat down to breathe. Then he pulled Clara into his arms.  
Clara was exhausted and tired that she fell asleep leaning her head against his plastron.  
Raph quickly blew away the candles before walking out the front with Clara in his arms. He headed into the dark bedroom where he wrapped themselves into the silky sheets.


End file.
